I Was Going To Tell You That
by SkyDragonRoar
Summary: Juvia visits Grey-sama in his apartment after he gets hurt protecting her. A short Gruvia one-shot. Very fluffy. -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Aloha! I've only just started writing another story on here and I'm only 2 chapters in but I got this little Gruvia thought inside my head and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I present to you, a Gruvia one-shot! NaLu is my favourite but I'm also a big fan of these two. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, though I wish I did...**

* * *

Juvia had always loved him.

Ever since the first time she'd laid eyes on him and her heart had started beating so fast- she didn't understand, really, but she supposed that's just how love works. Even after he'd beaten her in their fight, he just sat next to her calmly, like they were friends. That was the first time she'd seen a blue sky, and it was beautiful. It gave her hope.

After she'd joined the guild, she made so many new friends-Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Cana, Mira, Elfman, everyone in the guild. Fairy Tail really was like one big family and she loved being apart of it.

She always tried to get Grey's attention, but sometimes her efforts felt pointless, completely hopeless- he wouldn't ever like her. Until that mission.

She went on a mission with their team, because they needed more wizards to take down this especially vicious group of thugs. Her, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and of course her beloved Grey-Sama were fighting. One of them lunged towards her, a large, leering man using earth magic, raised his hand- she'd seen his attacks, stout pillars of earth erupted from the ground- she braced herself, because she knew she wouldn't have enough time to move out of the way-

"Juvia!"

She was shoved aside roughly, stumbling backwards. She watched as it hit Grey, the one who'd saved her, squarely in the chest, sending him flying. He landed heavily on the ground.

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no! Why had she been so stupid? Now he was hurt! What if it was serious? What if- she shook her head, trying to stop herself. Shut up, Juvia! Go help him!

"G-grey-sama! Grey! Are you alright?"

He pushed himself up on his elbows, wincing as he did so. "Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't have to do that..." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

He winced again, but grinned at her anyway. "It's alright. I couldn't let you get hurt. I- agh!"

"You're hurt! Here, let me help..." She draped his arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting him carefully. She glanced worriedly at his chest- a large, painful bruise was already forming there.

"I...I'm so sorry, Grey-sama..."

Why did she always let the ones she loved get hurt for her?

She visited him in his apartment a few days later. He was, as usual, shirtless. (She was the only one around the guild who didn't find his stripping habit a problem.) Only this time bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest. She bit her lip guiltily. Agh, she was so stupid!

"Hello." She nodded politely, smiling at him, "Here, I brought you something." She gestured to the paper bag in her arms, filled with food.

"Thank you, Juvia. Although you didn't need to do that for me."

"I-I wanted to. To thank you for saving me."

"...Why don't you come in?"

"A-alright!" She didn't really know why, but she felt nervous entering his apartment. He shut the door behind them as she walked into his kitchen, setting the paper bag on top of the table in there. They sat down on two chairs opposite eachother, spending a few moments in awkward silence, until Juvia finally spoke up.

"How's your injury?" She asked gently.

"Hmm? Oh, it's fine. A lot less painful now."

"Grey-sama...I'm really sorry..."

"Juvia," He sighed, "You don't need to keep saying that. I pushed you out of the way because I wanted to."

"But...but why? You didn't need to! You don't have to protect me! I-I mean-it's always my fault you get hurt..."

He leaned forward suddenly, staring at her, his dark eyes serious. "Juvia..." He said softly, "I do need to protect you, because you're worth protecting. I did it because...well, um, because I..." He trailed off.

Juvia looked up at him to see why he'd stopped talking and realised it was because he was blushing. Red stained his cheeks and he looked away sheepishly. Her heart started thumping so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Could this really mean...?

"Juvia, I-" Grey was cut off as she pressed her lips suddenly against his. He held her face in his hands, eyes closed, until they broke apart. It was her turn to blush this time, and avoid his gaze.

Grey chuckled, "You look cute when you blush."

"Eh?! Grey-sama, you were blushing just a minute ago too!"

"I-I was not!"

Juvia giggled, "Yes you were! When you were about to tell me that...Well I think you were going to...Um..."

"Don't worry," He laughed, leaning down to kiss her again, on the cheek this time, "I was going to tell you that I loved you."

"G-grey-sama...You're making me blush again...!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I just love fluffy romance! ^-^ I was actually very unsure about shipping Gruvia at first but I grew to love them because they're super-sweet! I see a lot of myself in Juvia because I'm also hopelessly crushing on someone, hehe. I don't know if Grey actually has an apartment but I assume he does, so I had Juvia visit him there. It seems I have a thing for earth magic though, hmmm? **

**I hope you liked this! Reviews will be very appreciated! ^-^**

**Kat-Chan.**


	2. 2 An Author's Note!

**Hello, everyone! **

**I'm Kat-ChanIsCool, and I'm so glad that you liked my story. It got nine favourites since yesterday, which isn't a lot, but it makes me happy! ^-^**

**Anyway, this was originally intended to be a one-shot, but someone asked me to continue it, and I'm not sure whether to, but if it's requested enough I will add more chapters! If you want to read more of these one-shots, then request it and tell your friends to too, if you'd really like it! No pressure, of course. Even if I have no readers at all I'll still write because it makes me really happy. ^-^**

**Well, thanks a lot for reading. I will definitely be posting more stories soon. :3**

**Until next time,**

**Kat-Chan. **

**P.S. I'm also writing another Fairy Tail fanfiction, which contains OC's and that I've only just started. If you like those kind of stories, feel free to give it a look!**


End file.
